


The Lee Brothers

by boba_macchiato



Category: 1TEAM (Band), Cignature (Band), ENOi (Band), N.CUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Heathers, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Genderbent Heathers, Heathers AU, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Smut, Suicide, Teen Angst, all the non-1team characters are minor characters, fuck paramount heathers, i can't actually write that especially about real people, i won't do it, lee brothers are the heathers, mixes elements from the original movie and the musical, please read the trigger and content warnings for each chapter, sungho is probably a sociopath, teen suicide, vague smut, you horny bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boba_macchiato/pseuds/boba_macchiato
Summary: Moon Jehyun is just trying to get through the hell that is high school - surrounded by dumb jocks, stuck-up cheerleaders, weird nerds, and other outcasts like himself, graduating at the end of the year seems impossible. Especially with the Lee Brothers - the most powerful group of boys and most popular clique at Westerburg High - taking him into their group.Until, however, he met the new kid with the trenchcoat and the dark aura surrounding him. Maybe there was something beautiful to be found there.
Relationships: Jin Sungho | BC/Moon Jehyun
Comments: 2





	1. 1. BEAUTIFUL

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> so i decided to take the twitter au i was doing and just turn it into a full on fanfic, especially since my interest in musical theatre has come back into full swing. 1team just fits the heathers plot really well - 3/5 have the surname lee, and sungho's stage name is bc (two letters for his full name and also rhymes with jd, thats a plus). it's like they were asking for this au to be made.
> 
> i do my best to try and tie in the songs to the actual writing as much as possible without making it completely weird and lame lmao, tell me if that works or not! for a few chapters with the bigger songs, i might make ccl videos to go along with the chapters haha!
> 
> so YES, please be aware that there will be notes before each chapter with any trigger and content warnings, but PLEASE be sure to read the tags for overall triggering and taboo content that may be in this fic. if you know anything about heathers, you know how bad it can get.
> 
> AND SO!  
> CWS FOR CHAPTER ONE: bullying, eating disorders (explicit mention), bulimia

_ “September 1st, 2019 _

_ Here we go. _

_ I believe I’m a good person. You know, I think that there’s good in everyone but here we are! First day of SENIOR YEAR! And, uh… I look around at these kids I’ve known my entire life and I ask… what happened?” _

And there it was, not even ten minutes into the day and Jehyun was greeted by the insults and bad-faith badgering thrown around by those same kids he’d known his entire life.

_ FREAK! _

_ SLUT!  _

_BURNOUT!_

_ BUG EYES! _

_ POSER! _

_ LARD-ASS!! _

He cringes at the names, finding it more sad than anything how nearly-adults could act so childish. What happened to all of the  _ good  _ things kids did? Like… the good kid stuff. Playing tag, getting chased, making cookies, playing pattycake, that sort of stuff?

_ FREAK! _

_ SLUT! _

_LOSER!_

_ SHORT BUS! _

Oh, right. They grew up. They discovered that there could be reasons- stupid reasons, but reasons nonetheless that people could hate one another. Things like appearance or interests, and it never made any sense to Jehyun. Maybe that’s why he always got the short end of the stick, too. This wasn’t just high school anymore. This was the Thunderdome. 

“Jesus, watch where you’re going!”

The harshness of the voice snaps Jehyun out of his stupor, making him stand up rigidly. “Oh, sorry!” He apologizes quickly, but the student he’d run into had already thrown him a glare before stomping off again. Jehyun sighs, “College will be paradise if I’m not dead by June.”

The day seemed to go by faster than Jehyun could even realize. He didn’t talk to anyone; didn’t want to or need to. All he did was keep his nose shoved in his journal, scribbling away at it as if it were his will.

_ “Life can be beautiful, sure, but these kids don’t even know what that means anymore. All they know is ugliness. But we changed before, we could do it again, right? Maybe. Just not today.” _

_ FREAK! _

_ SLUT! _

_CRIPPLE!_

_ HOMO! _

_ HOMO!!! _

__ **_HOMO!!!!_ **

The only thing getting Jehyun through the hell that was public high school was the idea of ivy-covered walls and smoky French cafes in all the big colleges in the country that he dreamed of getting accepted into. He’d been working his ass off for as long as he could remember to keep his grades at the top, stay on the honor roll, and do as much academic upkeep as possible to be as attractive to the ivy league schools. The ability to mimic others’ handwriting was just a bonus from all of that work. 

At lunch, Jehyun couldn’t help but notice the two idiots of the school, Kyuhyun and Sechan picking on one of the smaller girls who always sat at the back of the class.

_ “Hwang Jiwon. I’ve known her since we were practically toddlers, but we’ve never been friends. Always just stuck in the same class as her. Since we were both the outcasts, we just gravitated towards each other for partner projects, but we’ve never been friends.” _

“Jiwon the mantis, haha!” Kyuhyun swings his arm around Jiwon, surprising the poor girl and causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. Kyuhyun takes the opportunity to smack the tray in her hands to the ground. “Eat your latest husband over the summer?”

_ “Shin Kyuhyun. Third year as linebacker and eighth year of smacking lunch trays. Also being a huge dick.” _

“Apparently not, she’s still thin as a fucking stick,” Sechan comes up behind the two, patting Jiwon on the head and making her sink further into her skin. Jehyun shakes his head softly at the sight, though doesn’t do anything to stop it. Nobody would listen to him, anyway.

_ “Kang Sechan. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football  _ _ team. Which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf.” _

“Just leave me alone,” Jiwon mutters, shuffling away from Kyuhyun, only to be cornered by Sechan on the other side. Jehyun narrows his eyes at the scene, finally sighing and walking over to them.

“Jesus, Kyuhyun, leave her alone and pick that up.” Jehyun says after gathering the courage to even speak and not just leave the cafeteria. 

Sechan turns around and looks Jeyun up and down once, then barks out a laugh that Kyuhyun echoes. “I’m sorry, are you  _ actually  _ talking to me?” Sechan asks, eyes boring into Jehyun’s skull as he grins.

“Yeah, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on her,” Jehyun starts, flitting his eyes down to Jiwon and giving her a subtle nod. She mouths a ‘thank you’ and scurries off, abandoning the tray on the ground. Jehyun looks back at Sechan, stepping closer to the taller male. “You’re a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant.”

Sechan goes silent for a moment, studying Jehyun before stepping even closer to her and keeping eye contact. “...You have a zit right there,” he says, poking the middle of Jehyun’s forehead and laughing in his face.

Of course. Jehyun wasn’t even surprised. He sighs, ignoring the chorus of laughter from around him as he too, heads towards the doors of the cafeteria. However, right before he can open the double doors, they swing open and nearly smack Jehyun in the face before he can jump back out of the way.

As soon as the three boys stepped inside, it was like a starstruck calm settled over the room. No matter how often they interacted with the untouchable trio, everyone always seemed to be in awe in their presence.

_ “And then there’s the Lees. They float above it all.” _

The center of attention, red-blazer wearing boy in the middle scans the cafeteria, then mutters something over his shoulder to the boy in yellow, eliciting a malicious snicker from him.

_ “Lee Jinwoo, student council president and also lead student director of the band. His dad is LOADED, he sells engagement rings.” _

Jehyun barely pays attention to the snappy response from the boy in the green sweater vest, too enamoured by how the trio he knew so well, envied so much, and yet completely hated had such an effect on the entire school.

_ “Lee Junghoon, runs the yearbook. No discernible personality other than his obvious gay crush for a certain someone in a red blazer.” _

And there he was, the star of the show rolling his eyes at Junghoon and walking off towards the table they practically owned. He didn’t even look to see if the other two followed him - he knew they would. They were his lemmings.

_ “And Lee Rubin, the Almighty. He is a mythic bitch. Demon king of high school, if you will.” _

Jehyun sighs as he watches the Lees slide into the seats at their table, half the eyes in the room still on them as if they physically couldn’t look away. “I’d give anything to be like that,” he mutters to himself, finally opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. A flash of bleached blonde hair, a black trenchcoat, and an unfamiliar face catches Jehyun’s eye from across the hall right before he does, though, surprising him. There was never anything new in this school, and here was someone who was indeed  _ new _ . 

But he was gone before Jehyun could even wish his poor soul peace in this brick-and-mortar place that is hell on earth.

Not even half an hour later of scrawling in his journal, hidden in the bathroom stall before the next class, Jehyun hears three familiar voices enter the room and soon, a rather unpleasant sound of one losing their lunch from the next stall over. He knew exactly who it was as soon as he heard the oncoming insensitive comment.

“Grow  _ up _ , Junghoon, bulimia is so ‘87.” The voice of Rubin is obvious. He demanded all of the authority and attention  _ always _ , and he made sure to give that message to everyone through the tone of his voice. 

“Maybe you should see a doctor.” A softer voice this time, this one belonging to Jinwoo. Out of the three of them, Jehyun always found him to be the most likeable.

A series of coughs come before Junghoon groans, then speaks. “Yeah, maybe I should.” 

“Ah, Rubin, Jinwoo-” Another voice pipes up, surprising Jehyun as he remains quiet, listening as Ms. Kim enters the restroom, eager to bust some teenagers for rule-breaking on the first day of school. Cue the sound of Junghoon getting sick again, and the teacher cringing. Jehyun did too, he couldn’t lie. “And Junghoon. Perhaps you didn’t hear the bell over the vomiting. You’re late for class.”

Jehyun can imagine the charming smile Rubin flashes at the teacher, attempting his best to get them out of trouble as he always did. “Junghoon wasn’t feeling well. We’re helping him.”

“Not without a hall pass you’re not! Week’s detention,” Ms. Kim says, sounding all too eager to give out the detentions. Jehyun had already finished forging the fake hall pass as Jinwoo groaned in annoyance at the punishment.

“Um, actually, Ms. Kim, all four of us are out on a hall pass,” Jehyun steps in, handing the fake note to the surprised teacher. “Yearbook committee.”

Ms. Kim inspects the note then sighs, handing it back to Jehyun. “I see you’re all listed. Hurry up and get where you’re going,” she says, turning around and exiting the bathroom.

And now all eyes are on Jehyun, making him feel incredibly… less than. Junghoon leans against Jinwoo’s small frame, looking pale as he studies Jehyun intently. It’s nothing compared to Rubin, though - those beady chocolate eyes looking him up and down had Jehyun feeling inferior.

Before he even knows what’s going on, Rubin steps forward and snatches the slip of paper from Jehyun’s hand, leaving him stunned. “Hm,” Rubin hums, looking over the paper. “This is an excellent forgery. Who are you?”

Jehyun nearly chokes. “Uh, Jehyun. I… crave a boon,” he says, wondering why  _ that  _ was the word he chose once it had already escaped his lips.

Rubin crosses his arms over his chest as Jinwoo snickers. “What boon?” He asks, sounding impatient already.

How could three boys in their  _ junior year  _ make Jehyun feel so insignificant in the world just by looking at him? “Let me sit at your lunch table, just once,” Jehyun blurts out, not letting himself have time to think about his words before he could change his mind. “No talking necessary. If people think that you guys tolerate me, then they’ll leave me alone…” He trails off, breaking his gaze from Rubin’s. He was expecting the incredulous laughter from all three of them, but actually hearing it made him go rigid. But he had one more trick up his sleeve. “Before you ask, I also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes.”

Junghoon perks up, shoving away from Jinwoo a bit. “How about prescriptions?”

Rubin snaps his head back towards the other two, his words like venom. “Shut up, Junghoon.”

Junghoon slinks back against Jinwoo again, going red in the face which makes him look a little less dead. “Sorry, Rubin.”

The room goes silent again as Rubin steps up closer to Jehyun, suddenly grabbing him by the chin and tilting his head up, to the right, and to the left, leaving Jehyun feeling a little violated, but this was  _ Lee Rubin _ . He wouldn’t dare say anything. “For a greasy little nobody, you do have good bone structure,” Rubin says, running an index finger along Jehyun’s jaw before stepping back. 

Jinwoo tilts his head to the side as he stares Jehyun down, stepping forward as well and getting a bit too close to Jehyun’s face for his liking. “And a symmetrical face,” he comments, his smile and tone of voice kind enough until he continues. “If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have matching halves,” he says, giggling at the look of shock on Jehyun’s face. “That’s very important.”

Junghoon circles around behind Rubin to come up to Jehyun’s other side, arms crossed as he surveys Jehyun’s torso and waist. “Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds.”

Jehyun wants to say something, feeling a bit offended but also not surprised because why would he be? These are the Lees, this was their version of being Mother Theresa. If he wanted to remain alive, he’d stay quiet.

Rubin grins at Jehyun, gently gripping his shoulder with one hand while he pushes a few pieces of fringe out of Jehyun’s face. “Y’know? This could be beautiful. C’mon boys, lets fix him up and make him presentable. Or… try to, anyway.”

_ “It’s kind of surreal, honestly. You hope and want for something for so long, then when you finally get it, it feels like a fever dream. But if you’re gonna ask me how it feels looking like hell on wheels? Well, I’d tell you that people treat you not just like a human, but something higher than that. My god, it’s a beautiful frickin’ day.” _


	2. 2. CANDY STORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubin stares at Jehyun for a moment, also dumbfounded before he grins, scoffing. “Are we gonna have a problem?” He asks, stepping closer to Jehyun and tugging on his tie. “You’ve come so far, and now you’re gonna pull on my dick? On a normal day I’d slap your fucking face off where everyone could see, but I’m feeling particularly kind today, so here’s some advice, bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heLLO ALL HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE WRITING THIS GIVES BE SEROTONIN BURSTS
> 
> CWS AND TWS FOR THIS CHAPTER: mention of bullying and school shooters

_ “September 23, 2019 _

_ It’s been three weeks since I became friends with the Lees.” _

Jehyun snickers to himself as he scribbles the words down, doing his best to squeeze up against the wall of the staircase, trying not to get trampled by the occasional students coming through.

_ “Well, I don’t think ‘friends’ is the right word, it’s more like they’re the people I work with, and our job is, like… being popular and shit.” _

Before he can write anymore, a soft voice from behind him surprises him, making him slam the small book shut and stand up, whirling around to face the owner of the voice. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Jiwon says, suddenly glaring down at her feet and shifting her weight.

Jehyun offers a soft smile and relaxes, hoping that helps put her at ease. “It’s okay,” he says. “How are you doing, Jiwon?”

The girl shrugs, glancing up at Jehyun before looking away again. “Normal, I guess. Could be better. I know it’s been a while, but… I wanna thank you for standing up for me in the cafeteria on the first day. Nobody’s ever done that before, especially against Kyuhyun and Sechan, so, uh… thank you.” The words tumble from her mouth quickly, as if she were afraid of even speaking.

“Of course,” Jehyun says. “That kind of stuff happens all too often around here, and I…” he trails off, stopping his words before they come out. He’d sound like a hypocrite, being with the Lees. He already did, actually. The boy sighs, running a hand through his hair before holding the other out to Jiwon. “I’m gonna look out for you, okay? I don’t want to see you or anyone else getting hurt anymore.”

Jiwon stares at his hand with wide eyes, hesitating for a moment before looking up at him. “...Do you promise?” She asks, sounding weak.

The part of Jehyun that was dying to truly be a Lee wanted to laugh, but he was better than that. “I promise.” 

After a few more moments of silence, Jiwon lets out a soft puff of air from her nose and grabs his hand, shaking it once before letting it go. “I’m counting on you, Jehyun. There’s more people out there than just me who are scared of coming to school every day, too.”

The words slice through Jehyun like a knife. He knew exactly what she meant; he’d been in that same position not that long ago. “I know…” he mutters softly, dropping his hand to his side. “I’m going to try. Really.”

Before Jehyun can say anything else, loud footsteps come to a halt behind him. “Jehyun!” Junghoon calls, completely ignoring Jiwon who quickly turns on her heel to go back up the stairs. Jehyun sighs, turning around to face the younger male. “Rubin says to haul ass to the table, pronto.”

Jehyun stares at him for a moment, then picks up his worn journal and walks towards Junghoon. “How very,” he says, passing the green-wearing male and heading towards the cafeteria. It doesn’t take long to arrive, and as soon as Rubin sees the two walk in he cuts off his conversation with Jinwoo and sits up straight.

“How very kind of you to show up,” Rubin deadpans, propping his chin in his hand as he smiles, though there is no amusement in his expression. He doesn’t even give Jehyun a chance to reply before beckoning him closer. If there was one thing left engrained in Jehyun’s mind, it was never go against Rubin’s word. “I need a forgery in Kang Sechan’s handwriting, you’ll need something to write on.” Despite the table being right there, Rubin urges them further away and instead closer to where Kyuhyun and Sechan were. “Junghoon, bend over.”

Junghoon looks at Rubin in confusion, gesturing to the table. “But there’s a-”

He’s immediately shut up by Rubin’s glare and sharp retort. “I said bend over.”   
  


Junghoon sighs and does as he’s told, doubling forward with his hands on his knees, allowing Jehyun to use his back as a writing desk. Jehyun doesn’t even question it as he tears a blank page from his journal and begins transcribing Rubin’s spoken words, Jinwoo watching over his shoulders.

The boy in red turns away and begins with a flourish, “Hello, beautiful. I’ve been watching you and thinking about us in the  _ old days _ . I hope you can come to my homecoming party this weekend. Miss you! Sechan~” He recites, as if he’d been planning it, and ending off with an exaggerated chiming of the jock’s name. He glances over at Jehyun as he finishes writing, then gasps and adds, “Put an XO after the signature.”

Jinwoo laughs and steps back once Jehyun steps away, allowing Junghoon to stand up straight. “What’s this for, anyway?” Jehyun asks, glancing at Rubin as he begins folding the paper.

“I just found out that Sechan used to hang out with Jiwon the Mantis,” Rubin says, scoffing in amusement as the other two Lees snicker behind him.

“Yeah, in kindergarten,” Jehyun says, grinning as he hands Rubin the note, but confused. “We all did.”

“We all didn’t kiss on the kickball field,” Junghoon chimes in, making Jinwoo perk up as he chimes in.

“Oh yeah, I remember! Sechan kissed Jiwon,” he says, giggling as he rests his chin on Junghoon’s shoulder. “It was  _ disgusting _ !”

“Perfect,” Rubin mutters, looking past the three boys to Sechan and Kyuhyun across the room, playfully punching each other and talking (too loudly) about the girls they’d like to fuck. Perhaps a bit too much… Jehyun was sure they were both gay but just in denial. They overcompensated their lusting after girls way too much to be believable. “Sechan!” Rubin calls, getting the jock’s attention. Both he and Kyuhyun stand up and make their way over to the group, muttering and laughing to themselves on the way over. “Be a darling and give this note to Jiwon for me?” Rubin asks, voice as sweet as dripping honey. He slips the note into Sechan’s chest pocket, standing a bit too close to the jock before patting his chest and stepping away.

Jehyun snaps his head over, eyes widening a bit at the words. “What? No,” he objects, though Sechan was already walking away.

“You want me to talk to that walking twig?” Sechan stops and asks, pulling the note out of his pocket and beginning to unfold it.

“Oh, don’t read it!” Rubin calls out, stopping Sechan in his tracks again. The jock looks confused as he studies Rubin. “She’s having some extra heavy flow and needed some advice from my mother. You know she’s a gyno?” He says, unaffected by the words he was saying as he tilts his head and smiles sweetly. 

Kyuhyun nearly jumps back from the two. “Ew, GROSS!” He shouts, completely ignoring Jehyun lunging for the note, but failing to take it from Sechan’s grip. 

“What are you doing?” Rubin snaps back to Jehyun, letting Sechan and Kyuhyun walk away.

“Please don’t do this,” Jehyun nearly begs, looking defeated. He’d made Jiwon a promise and within fifteen minutes, he’d already broken it. “Not… not to Jiwon.”

“Why  _ not _ ?” Junghoon complains from behind them, getting Jehyun and Rubin’s attention as he crosses his arms over his chest. “This will give her shower-nozzle masturbation material for weeks.”

“Shut up, Junghoon,” Rubin quips, something Jehyun noticed happens quite often. 

“Sorry, Rubin,” Junghoon mutters, sighing as he steps back to just listen.

Jehyun slowly turns back to Rubin, hesitating before he speaks. “Jiwon’s had a thing for Sechan for like… twelve years now, okay? This… isn’t okay,” he says, realizing too late what his mistake was. Now he had a question to answer - did he value a promise or his life more?

Rubin stares at Jehyun for a moment, also dumbfounded before he grins, scoffing. “Are we gonna have a problem?” He asks, stepping closer to Jehyun and tugging on his tie. “You’ve come so far, and  _ now _ you’re gonna pull on my dick?” The words make Jehyun go red, and the laughter from the other two Lees behind him made it worse. “On a normal day I’d slap your fucking face off where everyone could see, but I’m feeling particularly kind today, so here’s some advice, bitch.”

“You really fucked up now,” Jinwoo laughs, getting a glance from Jehyun over his shoulder. He was right, Jehyun was fucked.

“Have you ever given any thought to the reason why everyone in this school bows down to us?” Rubin asks, not letting go of Jehyun as he stares him down. “We’re rich, we’re beautiful, and we can do whatever the fuck we want and get away with it. Nobody interferes because they  _ know _ we’ll bury them six feet underground for it. I could fuck anyone in here that I wanted and they would wear it around like a trophy. Could you say the same for yourself, Moon Jehyun?” The boy in red pulls Jehyun closer, their faces close enough that Jehyun can feel Rubin’s breath over his lips. “This place is a candy store and it belongs to  _ me _ . You come in here and you follow  _ my  _ rules.” He shoves Jehyun back suddenly, only to be caught by Jinwoo and Junghoon who sneer down at him.

“Bet your mommy fixes you an after-school snack, huh?” Jinwoo asks, laughing. “Grow some balls, love. Jiwon’s not your friend. If she had your opportunity, she’d leave you to rot in the dust.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Junghoon asks, tilting his head and gripping Jehyun’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact. “Join the team or bitch and moan?”

Jehyun hesitates, scrambling for the words as his brain nearly fries itself from the heated debate in his head. Keep his promise or keep his own sanity? Defying the Lees, especially Rubin was the worst choice he could have made.

“Keep on testing me,” Rubin interrupts again, tugging Jehyun forward by the shoulders and spinning him around to watch the scene of Jiwon reading the note that Jehyun hadn’t wanted her to see. “Or you’ll end up like her.”

That was it. There was no coming back from this. Jehyun had broken the promise and probably lost what little trust Jiwon had in him at all. There was nothing left to do but give in. Jehyun wriggles away from Rubin and turns towards him, staring him down before holding a hand out.

Rubin smirks, taking his hand and gripping it. “Glad to see you made the right choice,” he says, then glances over his shoulder to Jinwoo and Junghoon. “I told you boys he was smart. Now go on Jehyun, we’re done here.” He says, taking his hand back and turning to take his leave with the other two.

“Way to bow down to the watch dogs and Diet Coke heads,” a voice chimes up, gravelly in tone and enough to frighten Jehyun. “You just crushed that girl.”

“What?” Jehyun asks quietly, almost shocked by the way this boy spoke to him. The long black coat, mysterious demeanor, and tilted smirk were familiar, and Jehyun knew this was the new kid he saw the first day but never spoke to.

“Clearly, you have a soul,” the boy says, closing the tattered book he was reading and standing up to face Jehyun. “You’ve just gotta work on keeping it clean. We’re all born marked for evil.” He says, pushing past the dumbfounded male to leave.

“Um, okay, don’t just quote Baudelaire at me then walk away. Excuse me?” Jehyun blurts out, suddenly finding his words as he stops this mystery boy from leaving. “I didn’t catch your name.”

The boy looks back at him, studying him with a closed-lip grin. It wasn’t the same way Rubin did it, the way that made him feel worthless and small, but rather this boy seemed intrigued. “I didn’t throw it,” he says, grinning wider before finally leaving a completely caught-off-guard Jehyun behind. 

“Who’s that guy in the jacket think he is, huh?” The loud, bumbling voice of Kyuhyun breaks through the general chatter of the cafeteria, snapping Jehyun’s attention towards him. “Bo Diddley?”

“Jehyun’s probably feeding into his bullshit,” Sechan responds, laughing as he watches the mystery boy, who pays them no mind as he goes back to his book.

“Let’s kick his fucking ass,” Kyuhyun shouts, ignoring Sechan’s comment about them being too old for that shit, they were seniors now. “HEY! Sweetheart!” He swings his arm around the boy’s neck, though not surprising him much. “What’s your mommy say when she told you y’all were moving to  _ Sherwood, Ohiooooo _ ?”

The mystery boy sighs, obviously not enjoying jock breath in his ear. He seems to be putty in the two’s hands, though looks as if his boiling point was coming soon. 

“Hey, my buddy Kyuhyun just asked you a question,” Sechan crowds the boy on his other side, abandoning his prior stance of ‘not doing this shit anymore’.

“Yo Sechan, doesn’t the cafeteria have a no school shooters allowed policy?” Kyuhyun asks loudly, earning a few hushed gasps from around the room and a deadpan expression from the mystery boy. 

The book in his hands slam shut. “They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes, though,” he retorts, revelling in the silence before Sechan grabs his arm and the first punch is thrown. 


End file.
